Permeable pavement is a type of paving treatment that allows water to seep into the ground below the paving surface. Allowing the water to flow through the pavement prevents the runoff of water into storm drains and waterways and results in a positive environmental impact. The water moving through the permeable paving has its contaminants removed as it is slowly filtered through the aggregate present in the ground and eventually replenishes the underlying aquifers. Additionally, the resulting prevention of the pooling and flowing away of storm water into nearby bodies of water improves their clarity, temperature, and promotes a healthy ecosystem.
Permeable pavement, also known as porous or pervious, is available in several structures and forms. Permeable pavement can be installed in a continuous form as pervious concrete or porous asphalt or in a discontinuous form as pavers, mats, or open-celled pavers. Each of these forms of permeable paving has benefits and conversely drawbacks. These drawbacks are often related to performance, installation ease, longevity, and durability.
Therefore, there is a need for a pervious paving product that allows for adequate inflow of water, is easily installed and durable. Preferably, this product has multiple uses and is able to be configured and installed in multiple location types.